My Reason*~
by LovelyLuka24
Summary: This Takes Place after "A Simple Twist of Fate" - Some Spoilers may be invovled,Due to that episode. Abby has a hard day and work,and finds herself drawn to a special place. (Song Used: "The Reason"-Celine Dion)
1. Default Chapter

Fanfic Title: "My Reason"  
  
Category: Luby/Romance  
  
Spoilers: -It takes place after "A Simple Twist of Fate" Some spoilers from that episode.  
  
Song Used: "The Reason"-Celine Dion  
  
By: LovelyLuka24/Bekah  
  
Feedback: Drop me a line...  
  
~*~  
  
I figured it out  
I was high and low and everything in  
between  
I was wicked and wild, baby, you know  
what I mean  
~*~  
  
"Oh Damnit" Abby muttered, as she jumped back from a patient. "Yosh, I need a bucket" She said looking down at her soiled clothing. God,now she smelled like puke.  
  
Yosh walked in, "here.." He said handing it to her.  
  
Abby grabbed it and handed it to the patient, "Use this,I'll get you a doctor.." She said pulling off her gloves and wrinkling her nose.  
  
"These aren't even big enough.." The patient wailed...  
  
But Abby just ignored him, and headed straight for the bathroom.  
  
She cleaned herself up as much as she could, then went to go complain to someone that she needed five minutes for a shower.  
  
Luka was just taking down an x-ray,as he clicked off the light. "Abby.." He said, as she came towards him.  
  
"Hey Luka, could you tell anyone that happens to be looking for me within the next five minutes that I'm showering, otherwise I'm going to walk around treating our patients smelling like this." She said, out of breath.  
  
Luka smirked, "Sure.."  
"What?"  
  
"Nothing....your right, you don't want to treat our patients smelling like that." He let out a small laugh.  
  
"Oh shut up.." She said smacking him in the arm.  
  
~*~  
  
Something went wrong  
I made a deal with the devil for an  
empty I.O.U.  
Been to hell and back, but an angel was  
looking through  
~*~  
  
Later on...  
  
"Abby, I told you to do this an hour ago.." Kerry said loudly, holding up a chart in Abby's face.  
  
"Look Kerry, we are getting ambushed, okay? I took the patient I thought needed my attention first." Abby said brushing a piece of wet hair from her eyes.  
  
"Well, its not up to you to decide who goes first, and who doesn't." Kerry said shoving the chart into Abby's arms.  
  
Abby bit the inside of her cheek, and watched her walk off. "God I hate that woman." She muttered to herself.  
  
"What time you off?"  
  
Abby jumped, and turned around to see Luka standing there. "Uh,what?" She said startled.  
  
"What time you off?" He asked peering over his chart at her.  
  
"Soon, few hours..." She said wearily, that seemed like an eternity. And seeing as how today had already been she didn't doubt she'd have to stay overtime.  
  
"Good..." He said shoving a pen in his pocket, "I'm not busy tonight, So I'll see you then." He said starting to walk away.  
  
Abby furrowed her brows, "What? I didn't even say I was coming over..."  
  
Luka turned around and flashed her a smile, "Don't be late." He said once again turning around and walking away.  
  
Abby sighed, What, so now he thought she was desperate? Like he knew whether she'd go or not? Well...she'd prove him wrong.  
  
Luka smiled to himself as he walked down the hall alone, he had missed her company. And everytime he looked at her, the events of a few days ago kept replaying in his mind.  
  
He knew they both needed to be with eachother a while.  
  
~*~  
  
It was you, yeah, you  
It's all because of you  
  
~*~  
  
"I'm off..." Abby said loudly, as the door to the lounge slammed in Haleh's face.  
  
She fought with her locker, eventually winning as she grabbed her coat and purse.  
  
God, a drink would be good right about now.. She thought tiredly.  
  
"Abby, Weaver wants you." Haleh said, poking her head in.  
  
"What now?" Abby said turning around, but only getting a door in her face. She pulled her coat on and walked out annoyed. She wrapped her scarf around, and waited for Kerry to try and dish out some patients to her. But she was off. Yes, OFF.  
  
"Abby...Where's Mr.Kent?"  
  
Abby raised her eyebrows, "He checked out earlier."  
  
Kerry sighed, "Alright good, I'd hate to here, he's still waiting for you, on account of your break."  
  
"Break? Kerry, I'm off, I'm going home..I'll see you tomorrow." Abby said walking away.  
  
"Abby, we are completely blocked up..." Kerry called after her.  
  
"And I'm completely off..." Abby said as she neared the ambulance bay, "Lewis and Carter are coming up on their shifts." She said walking out, leaving Kerry to her own sulking.  
  
~*~  
  
You are the reason  
You are the reason I wake up every day  
And sleep through the night  
  
~*~  
  
Luka gave the apartment another thorough check, and decided it was clean enough. He grabbed two glasses from the cupboard, and pulled out some plates as well. He had ordered in, Chinese food, hoping Abby would show up. He had an inclination she would, but with her you never could tell.  
  
~*~  
  
No more running around spinning my  
wheel  
You came out of my dream and made it  
real  
  
~*~  
  
And of course, as tired as she was there was absolutely no room on the EL for her to sit. She clung to the pole tightly, trying to shut her eyes amongst the noise and the people. This was definantly one of those days from hell. Finally the EL came to a stop and Abby quickly got off. The wind nearly blew her over, as she dug around in her purse for her keys. She clenched her jaw tightly but quickly stopped, she still had some bruising by her eye and it still was a bit tender. After opening the door, and closing the blustery wind out, Abby headed for her apartment. Brian had been removed from the building, and as far as she knew, he was spending some well deserved time, in jail. She jogged up the stairs, un-buttoning her coat on her way up. She shut her apartment door behind her, leaning up against it for a minute. It was good to be home. She flicked on her light and glanced around her apartment. Though she was tired, Luka's invitation kept popping up in her mind... A part of  
her was just dying to go, the other half was stubbornly trying to prove she wasn't as desperate as Luka had thought.  
  
She bit her bottom lip, and finally made up her mind... she whined to herself and grabbed her scarf once again.  
  
To be Continued... 


	2. My Reason (Part II)

Fanfic Title: My Reason (Part II)  
  
Category: Luby/Romance  
  
Spoilers: -It takes place after "A Simple Twist of Fate" Some spoilers from that episode.  
  
Song Used: "The Reason"-Celine Dion  
  
Previously In the Fic: Abby has had a horrible day at work, Luka casually invites her over..hoping she accepts. Abby is forced to swallow her pride, and it ends with her heading out.  
Disclaimer: I forgot to put this in the first one, But no..Of Course I don't own any of the characters. I'd never even write if I did. I'd be to busy with Goran... teehee.  
  
By: LovelyLuka24/Bekah  
  
Feedback: Drop me a line...  
  
~Previously:  
  
She bit her bottom lip, and finally made up her mind... she whined to herself and grabbed her scarf once again. ~  
  
Luka thanked the delivery guy, and payed him adding a tip. He set the food down on the kitchen table, and grabbed some silverware. He glanced up at the clock, Abby had gotten off work at least a half hour ago. He had to admit, he was afraid she wasn't going to show.  
  
~*~  
  
It was you, yeah, you  
It's all because of you  
  
~*~  
  
"Coward, Wuss, wimp.." Abby muttered as she waited for a cab. She looked around her, noting the looks coming from the people on the street. "What? Am I bothering you?" She said loudly. She rolled her eyes, as they acted as if they hadn't heard her.  
  
She shoved her freezing cold hands in her coat pockets and stomped her feet a little. "Your just giving in...to the dark side.." She said, trying to keep herself amused. "God...Abby your losing your mind." She muttered.  
  
~*~  
  
You are the reason  
You are the reason I wake up every day  
And sleep through the night  
  
~*~  
  
Luka closed the lid, and sprinkled the fish food in the tank. "There you go, dinner time." He said running his fingers through his hair. Once again he found himself anxiously glancing at the clock. She had to come, She was coming, Your always right.  
  
~*~  
You are the reason, the reason.  
  
In the middle of the night,  
  
I'm coming down cause I adore you...  
  
~*~  
  
"Thank you." Abby said promptly, handing over the money to her cab driver.  
"No problem, You take care Ma'm." The cab driver said, glad to be taking her money, and seeing her off. She had complained to him the whole way about her completely rotten day. He made a mental note, that if he were to go to county he'd find a different nurse.  
  
"Someone tell me why I'm doing this.." Abby whispered, as she put up her hand to knock on Luka's door. "Because he's gorgeous, stupid." A voice inside her head went off.  
  
Abby exhaled slowly, and gave a few small wraps at the door.  
  
~*~  
I want to touch you..  
  
I want to floor you..  
  
~*~  
  
Luka smiled, at the sound of his door. Yes, once again he was right... He knew her like a book. Whether she liked it or not. He opened the door, and leaned in the doorway, looking at her beautiful face. Even with her fading bruise, she still made his heart skip.  
  
God, She hated that face, the I knew you'd do it, I'm right face. Abby rolled her eyes, "I didn't have anything worth eating in my house, and the heating isn't working, and its freezing. So... you going to let me in? Or should I have gone elsewhere?"  
  
Luka grinned, and opened the door wider. "Dinner's already here, dig in." He said, closing the door.  
  
Abby yawned, "Oh good, I'm starved." She replied, struggling to remove her coat.  
  
Luka leaned over, and gently helped her with her coat, breathing in the scent of her hair. She smelled like heaven. He really had missed her.  
  
"Thanks..." Abby said a little surprised, this was the Luka she had fallen in love with the first time. She pushed her thoughts aside, it was only an act of kindness. If that was the case, why'd she feel all tingly inside?  
  
He pulled out a chair for her, and then walked over to the fridge. "I have gingerale, coke, and milk." He chuckled, "Which do you prefer? Or I can put a pot of coffee on..."  
  
Abby shook her head, "Coke's fine...thanks" She said inhaling the scent of the delicious chinese. "How'd you know, I was craving this? Smells wonderful!" She exclaimed.  
  
Luka just flashed her a smile, "I'm glad you like it.." He said pouring the contents of the can in her glass.  
  
Abby once again felt the pitter patter of her heart lose control, the way he spoke, moved...God!  
  
He took his place across from her, opening up the boxes of Chinese food. "Here you go.." He said sliding over her own little box, and keeping one for himself. "Now, tell me about your day, I can tell by looking at you...and seeing you earlier, it was the kind you'd like to forget about." He shoved a bite in his mouth, waiting for a reply.  
  
"You know, you can tell when your going to have those days before you even leave the house. I swear, everything goes wrong there first." She said shoveling in the food.  
  
Luka raised an eyebrow.  
  
Abby caught his look, "I told you I was hungry." She said wiping her mouth with a napkin.  
  
Luka just laughed, "I know what you mean, about knowing when your going to have an all around bad day." He said with a shrug.  
  
"Yeah, Well...its not unlikely for me to have those days, as of late, I suppose." She said, refering to her face.  
  
Luka just nodded.  
  
"So...why did you... do all this?" Abby said, propping her elbows on the table.  
  
"All what?"  
  
Typical Luka, play dumb. "Inviting me over, dinner.." Abby said determined to get it out of him.  
  
"Oh..this..." Luka smiled, "Well...I told you, I was bored."  
  
"Liar."  
  
Luka laughed, "To discuss the certain something you owe me.."  
  
"Owe you?" Abby said surprised, "What are you talking about?"  
  
"Yes, Well...since the day you broke my fish tank, the fish that lived aren't as happy, after their loss." Luka held back a laugh.  
  
"Oh, Bull Luka!" Abby spat, "Your such a liar, Now if you don't tell me why you invited me over, I'm going to leave right now."  
  
"Idle threats...You wouldn't leave." Luka said standing up and pouring himself another can of coke.  
  
"Oh, you don't think so?"  
  
"Abby, I predicted you would come here, and there's no way your leaving so fast without getting dessert." Luka said, his back still turned to her.  
  
Abby bit her lip, He was one up on her again. She knew she shouldn't have come.  
  
"So whats for dessert?" She said, changing the subject.  
  
"It's a surprise.." He said with a winning smile, as he sat back down grabbing his food.  
  
"I hate you."  
  
"Good." Luka said, with a wicked grin.  
  
To be Continued... 


	3. My Reason (Part 3)

Fanfic Title: My Reason (Part 3)  
  
Category: Luby/Romance  
  
Spoilers: -It takes place after "A Simple Twist of Fate" Some spoilers from that episode.  
  
Song Used: "The Love of my Life"- Jim Brickman  
  
Previously In the Fic: Abby try's to talk herself out of going to Luka's, but inevitably goes anyway. You can sense the sparks trying to ignite... But Abby's pride has taken over. Don't get discouraged, though...the best is yet to come.  
  
Disclaimer: Of Course I don't own any of the characters. I'd never even write if I did. I'd be to busy with Goran... teehee.  
  
By: LovelyLuka24/Bekah  
  
Feedback: Drop me a line...  
  
~Previously In the Fic:  
  
"Oh, Bull Luka!" Abby spat, "Your such a liar, Now if you don't tell me why you invited me over, I'm going to leave right now."  
  
"Idle threats...You wouldn't leave." Luka said standing up and pouring himself another can of coke.  
  
"Oh, you don't think so?"  
  
"Abby, I predicted you would come here, and there's no way your leaving so fast without getting dessert." Luka said, his back still turned to her.  
  
Abby bit her lip, He was one up on her again. She knew she shouldn't have come.  
  
"So whats for dessert?" She said, changing the subject.~  
  
Continued...  
  
Luka cleared the garbage away, and tossed the empty boxes in the can. He refilled their glasses and motioned for her to follow him into the living room.  
  
"Shouldn't we clean up?" Abby said, standing in the doorway.  
  
"I'll get it later." Luka said, setting the glasses down and plopping himself on the couch.  
  
Abby just stood there.  
  
Luka shifted his body on the couch, so he could look at her.. "Aren't you going to come sit down?"  
Abby shrugged, "I guess."  
  
Luka chuckled, "Come on, we've got a lot to talk about."  
  
"Oh do we now?" She said raising an eyebrow, "Great...I love talking, especially after a hard day of work." She said irritated, as she sat down next to him.  
  
"Boy you aren't making this easy for me.." He replied, sipping some coke.  
  
"Easy for you? What do you mean...?" Abby said, her heart starting to beat quickly. She prepared herself for one of those *kiss* and *makeup* speeches. At least that's what he made it sound like he was going to do.  
  
Luka looked at her, and the way he only focused intently on her face, sent chills up Abby's spine. "Abby, that night when you were brought to the hospital, because Brian had hurt you.." He paused a moment, watching her look nervously down at her hands.  
He carefully lifted her chin back up, with his hand, "Abby..." He said in a whisper.  
  
"Look Luka, I can't do this right now." Abby said, picking herself up off the couch and walking to the kitchen.  
  
Luka hung his head, disappointed. He shuffled his way into the kitchen, stopping to watch her as she gathered the dishes up and began washing them.  
  
~*~  
  
I am afraid  
If I lost you girl  
I'd fall through the cracks  
And lose my track in this crazy lonely world  
  
~*~  
  
"Abby..." He walked over to her, placing his hands over hers.  
  
His body was entirely around her, making her weak in the knees. "Luka, I can't do this." She protested, trying to free her hands.  
  
Luka turned her around, so she faced him... his hands still tightly closed over hers.  
"Abby we need to talk about this..."  
  
Abby's eyes fluttered a little, and she try to keep her gaze with his. "about what...Luka?" She breathed  
  
~*~  
  
Sometimes it's so hard to believe  
When the nights can be so long  
And faith give me the strength  
And kept me going on  
  
~*~  
  
"Us..." He said his face getting nearer to hers, "If there is an *us*..."  
  
Abby pulled her hands gently away and she let them fall to her side.  
  
Luka gave her a look.  
  
"I think I should go." She said, grabbing the rag and wiping the corner of the counter. She could feel his eyes on hers, and it made her want to scream.  
  
Luka ran his fingers through his hair, trying to not let her negative attitude dampen his mood. He had invited her over to say what needed to be said, and she wasn't leaving until he'd done it. He turned off the faucet, that Abby had flicked on to get the rag wet. He once again placed his hands on hers, and pulled her closer.  
  
"Abby, please let me do this, and then you can decide if you want to go."  
  
Abby swallowed the lump in her throat and nodded numbly.  
  
Luka smiled sadly, "Abby I knew from that night on, that I wanted to be with you. That I needed you. Don't think I didn't think about you, while I was away in Bosnia. God only knows I did."  
Abby felt tears spring to her eyes, but kept silent.  
  
~*~  
  
You are the love of my life  
And I'm so glad you found me  
  
~*~  
  
"That night when we, when I was such a jerk, and we ended things..." He shuttered at the thought. "That was the worst mistake of my life." Now he could feel himself getting choked up.  
  
Abby took a few breaths then looked up at him; "I have to go." She said with determination.  
  
Luka stood there, silently, and watched as she slipped her hands out from his and gathered up her coat and scarf.  
  
~*~  
  
Sometimes it's so hard to believe  
When a love can be so strong  
  
~*~  
  
"Goodbye Luka.." Abby said biting her bottom lip, and staring at him a moment before turning to open the door.  
  
~*~  
And faith gave me the strength  
  
That kept me holding on  
~*~  
  
To Be Continued.... 


	4. My Reason (Part 4)

Fanfic Title: My Reason (Part 4)  
  
Category: Luby/Romance  
  
Spoilers: -It takes place after "A Simple Twist of Fate" Some spoilers from that episode.  
  
Song Used: "The Love of my Life"- Jim Brickman  
  
Previously In the Fic: Luka attempts to tell Abby about his never ending feelings for her, but Abby wigs out and heads for the door.  
  
Rating: Eh...there's some smut this chapter.  
  
Disclaimer: Of Course I don't own any of the characters. I'd never even write if I did. I'd be to busy with Goran... teehee.  
  
By: LovelyLuka24/Bekah  
  
Feedback: Drop me a line...  
  
~Previously In the Fic:  
  
Luka smiled sadly, "Abby I knew from that night on, that I wanted to be with you. That I needed you. Don't think I didn't think about you, while I was away in Bosnia. God only knows I did."  
Abby felt tears spring to her eyes, but kept silent  
  
"That night when we, when I was such a jerk, and we ended things..." He shuttered at the thought. "That was the worst mistake of my life." Now he could feel himself getting choked up.  
  
Abby took a few breaths then looked up at him; "I have to go." She said with determination.  
  
Luka stood there, silently, and watched as she slipped her hands out from his and gathered up her coat and scarf.  
  
~*~  
  
Sometimes it's so hard to believe  
When a love can be so strong  
  
~*~  
  
"Goodbye Luka.." Abby said biting her bottom lip, and staring at him a moment before turning to open the door. ~  
  
Continued...  
  
No, this wasn't happening.. She wasn't doing this! He was so close to getting her back; he couldn't just watch her go now. He loved her. Maybe he had realized it to late, maybe she was to far gone, all he knew was that night Brian had beaten her up, he ached for her. He longed for her. He needed her. And he tried to fool himself into thinking she needed him, or felt the same way. He looked up at her, as she said goodbye... So this was it? This was how it was going to be? They'd always have this awkward tension between them at work, or anywhere they saw eachother? No this was definantly not the end.  
  
"Abby, Wait!" Luka said, with a firm tone.  
  
Abby was startled a bit, and considered just ignoring him and leaving, but suddenly his hand was upon the door before she could even open it. She looked up at him, studying his face, trying to read his thoughts. But suddenly she didn't want to know what he was thinking, her stomach twisted in knots over and over again. And it seemed like they had stayed silent for a few minutes before he broke the ice again.  
  
"Abby this can work." He said, huskily.  
  
"Luka we've already talked about this, now I want to go." Abby persisted.  
  
"No! I talked about it!" Luka said, his voice carrying a louder tone. "Me Abby, you just tried to run away, you need to face this to...just as much as I do." He added, become softer.  
  
Abby bit her tongue, and slipped off one of her gloves so she could pull a piece of thread off of his shirt. Luka caught her hand midway and looked intently down at her.  
  
Abby's whole composure trembled; she could feel her hand shaking within his. She forced herself to look up at him...he had longing in his eyes, sadness... Abby sucked in her breath and exhaled slowly. She opened her mouth to say something, but before she could Luka's lips pressed up against hers softly and gently.  
  
~*~  
  
I am amazed  
When I look at you  
I see you smiling back at me  
It's like all my dreams come true  
  
~*~  
  
His arms moved down to her waist, as he kissed her more deeply. He felt her hands move to his face and her warm touch sent chills down his spine. God he had missed her.  
  
Abby pulled away for a second, taking it all in, her hands brushed lightly across his face, she smiled and leaned in, this time kissing him. His lips remained in action with hers, and then he moved his face downward catching her neck with his warm lips. He slid her scarf off, tickling her in the process.  
  
"Luka." She said, shivering from the effects.  
  
He smiled while kissing her still, "Sorry" he muttered. He then worked on removing her coat, but before he could get it off he came to a halt as they backed into a wall. He looked up at her with a nervous smile.  
  
Abby just grinned.  
  
Luka pressed his lips against hers once again, as his arms tightened around her waist and picked her feet off the ground.  
  
"Ah..Luka!" Abby exclaimed  
  
"Shh" Luka said as he continued kissing her, while carrying her down the hall into his bedroom.  
  
Abby felt him lay her gently down, and he hovered over her, his fingers brushing away the hair from her eyes. She felt her heart pumping so fast, she thought it'd jump right out of her. He smiled, she was so beautiful, and he knew in his heart, he had won.  
  
~*~  
  
I am afraid  
If I lost you girl  
I'd fall through the cracks  
And lose my track in this crazy lonely world  
  
Sometimes it's so hard to believe  
When the nights can be so long  
And faith give me the strength  
And kept me going on  
  
~*~  
  
And the rest, from then on, was history...  
  
To Be Continued.. 


	5. My Reason ~ Ending ~

Fanfic Title: My Reason - ~The Ending~  
  
Category: Luby/Romance  
  
Spoilers: -It takes place after "A Simple Twist of Fate" Some spoilers from that episode.  
  
Song Used: "The Reason"-Celine Dion  
  
Previously In the Fic: Luka fears their relationship is long over, but just when he's about to give up, he finds hope.  
  
Rating: PG? Eh...Nothing bad;)  
  
Disclaimer: Of Course I don't own any of the characters. I'd never even write if I did. I'd be to busy with Goran... teehee.  
  
By: LovelyLuka24/Bekah  
  
Feedback: Drop me a line...  
  
~Previously In the Fic:  
  
Abby felt him lay her gently down, and he hovered over her, his fingers brushing away the hair from her eyes. She felt her heart pumping so fast, she thought it'd jump right out of her. He smiled, she was so beautiful, and he knew in his heart, he had won.~  
  
The Conclusion...:  
  
Abby rubbed her eyes groggily, as she studied her surroundings. She pulled the comforter up over her chest, realizing immediately where she was, and her lack of clothing. God! She had stayed the night? She looked at the other side of the bed, finding it empty...She wrapped the sheet around her and grabbed one of Luka's robes, pulling it tightly around her.  
  
"Damnit." She muttered under her breath, As she hunted around the room for her clothing, gathering them up one by one. So here she was in Luka's room, regretting the whole night... Luka would think everything was back to normal, and their relationship was all grand and dandy.  
"So much for pride.." She said pulled on her shirt, "What happened to, setting things straight? Ehh.. no Abby chose the weaker way out." She complained to herself as she got dressed. She glanced at herself in the mirror, trying to smooth out her wrinkled clothes.  
  
"Just march out there, and...and..." Abby shrugged, she couldn't pretend this hadn't happened, or that the sex wasn't great. She cleared her throat and ran her fingers through her hair. She looked around for her socks, maybe Luka was at work and she could just sneak out... Ahh, but was he working today? Chances were, he was, and she could make a break without being sidetracked. Yes, that's what happened lastnight, She was on her way out...but she got sidetracked. "Oh good one." She said rolling her eyes, as she swiftly pulled on her socks and shoes. She looked around the room; to make sure she had gotten everything of hers, and turned to leave....  
  
~*~  
I figured it out  
I was high and low and everything in  
between  
I was wicked and wild, baby, you know  
what I mean  
~*~  
  
Luka smiled, watching her rant, and try to talk herself out of what had happened. He leaned against the doorway, his arms folded across his chest.  
  
"Ugh...Luka!" Abby said, smacking right into him. Great..how long had he been standing there?  
  
"Going so soon?" Luka asked, with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"I thought you were working today..." Abby said, ignoring his comment.  
  
"I took the day off."  
  
"Well, I have to get to work." Abby said, tucking her hair behind her ear.  
  
"Oh really? Because I was told that you had off as well...And according to the schedule you do." Luka grinned mischeviously.  
  
Abby gave him a look, "And since when do you look at everyone's schedules?"  
  
"I didn't look at everyone's."  
  
"Wait,Luka!" Abby said, suddenly putting the pieces together, "You didn't..."  
  
Luka laughed  
  
"You planned this?" She asked, in shock  
  
"Well.. I didn't plan *all* of this...I had a backup, incase you didn't stay.." He grinned  
  
"Luka.." Abby said, slapping his arm, "So you figured I'd spend the night, didn't you? Well, thanks to my coward weak ways, you got lucky."  
  
Luka laughed, "Abby, don't be so hard on yourself...stop fighting this.."  
  
"I'm not fighting anything, but if you don't move out of the way, I'll surely try." She snapped.  
  
"After you.." Luka said moving out of the way, "I made pancakes for breakfast."  
  
~*~  
Something went wrong  
I made a deal with the devil for an  
empty I.O.U.  
Been to hell and back, but an angel was  
looking through  
~*~  
  
As if on cue, the smell of breakfast and coffee caught Abby's sense. Damn. She was hungry too. Well, she'd chickened out this far, why not go a little further. "You made pancakes?"  
  
"Mhhm...golden brown, and just the right consistency" He bragged.  
  
"Since when ... " She stopped, looking up at him... For a split second, this felt so right. This was what she had wanted. And all along, she had been pushing it away. She looked at the plates that were set out on the kitchen table, the coffee pot brewing fresh coffee, and then back at Luka.  
  
"What?" He asked  
  
~*~  
It was you, yeah, you  
It's all because of you  
~*~  
  
She bit her bottom lip, this was what she had missed. Someone to come home to, someone to hold, and to be held by, someone who got up at the crack of dawn to cook breakfast, someone who actually paid attention to what concerned you. She smiled amongst the tears that began to well up in her eyes, Someone to live for, to love, to wake up for, to want to make happy, Luka... was that, and more.  
  
He sensed something was going through her mind, and as if reading her mind he pulled her into a hug. "You okay?" He asked planting a kiss on her forehead.  
  
Abby nodded, leaning into his chest.. "I Missed you.." She said softly.  
  
Luka smiled, laying his head against hers, "I missed you too."  
  
As she was held tightly in Luka's embrace, Abby didn't need any other reason to live...He was her *Reason* for everything.  
  
~*~  
You are the reason I wake up everyday  
  
And sleep through the night  
  
You are the reason...the reason  
  
~*~  
  
~The End~  
  
Eh...Roll the credits;)  
  
Abby Lockhart-Maura Tierney  
  
Luka Kovac-Goran Visnjic  
  
Author: Bekah/LovelyLuka24  
  
Songs Used:  
"The Reason"-Celine Dion  
  
"Love of my Life"-Jim Brickman  
  
Thanks to all who read my short sappy fic 


End file.
